


Chemistry and Magic Mix Really Well

by DaisyQueenYisel



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Also flirting is on the menu tonight, F/M, Get ready for the fluff train, Looooots of flirting, hooooo BOY, starco, whoot whoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyQueenYisel/pseuds/DaisyQueenYisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a writer keeping their skills sharp by writing drabbles about a magical princess and karate kid who are most definitely in love, no doubt about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fatal Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeenjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star has done the unspeakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise janna whOOo

She didn't mean to. She really didn't. Star watched blood soak into the papers, and horror widened her eyes to this gruesome sight. Marco was bleeding. She had made him bleed. What had she done?

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Marco!" Star gasped. She dropped the papers onto the classroom floor and grabbed Marco's hand to examine the papercut she had given him.

Marco, who had asked to help her pass out papers and recieved such a fatal injury for it, laughed and waved her off.

"Star, I'm okay! It's just a papercut. Let me see my hand." Marco tugged, trying to pull his hand away as everyone in class stared at the scene the two were causing. Marco agitatedly tugged again, but Star held on with an iron grip, fussing over the small cut worriedly. Suddenly, her face lit up with an idea, and she held up her wand excitedly.

"Star, no." Marco said, anxiety bubbling faintly in his stomach. No matter how much magic helped him out, he didn't like the results he got when it came to changing his body.

"Star, yes!"

_"No."_

Star groaned and lowered her wand in resignation. She gave a playful huff and held her head up to Marco.

"Fine. Then you gotta let me put a band-aid on it." Star said determinedly.

"I don't-Well, actually, that's a good idea. It won't get infected." Marco said, okay with this compromise. Star waved her wand and made a robot patterned bandaid appear. She put it on as Marco crouched to pick up the papers she had dramatically dropped on the ground.

"And now for the final touch!" She said. Marco mumbled a complaint about his test soaking his own blood, when Star gave his bandaged finger a quick kiss to finish the process. Marco looked at her and smiled.

"I'm all better now. Especially because of that." Marco said. Star giggled.

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from, if you wanna-"

"Uh, are you gonna pass out the papers? Or make out on top of them?" Janna said, smirking at the two. Star rushed to pick up the papers and apologized rapidly as Marco scowled at Janna.

"Why do you have to mess with my game, Janna?" He asked, irritated. Janna snorted as Star handed her her test, visibly trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh, get up and pass some papers, cripple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I su k at writing so muh im so sorry jFC


	2. Changing Of The Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco making sure any unwanted memories of Tom don't haunt Star anymore. The song is called "Changing of the Seasons" by Two Door Cinema Club.

Star lay on her bed, clutching her pillow and letting a single, expected tear roll down her cheek. She was recalling memories that would have made her day in what seemed like another life, but now all it brought her was another worry to heighten her waves of depression.

Tom was an abusive boyfriend, to say the least. Maybe not exactly physically, but the amount of emotional abuse Star had to go through because of him was too much for her too even state, no less explain. He degraded her, manipulated her, and made her feel weak and powerless whenever he could. And yet there she was, thinking of the times Tom made her smile on adventures, or how  s he felt when Tom held her by the waist and pulled her into-

"Star? You there?"

Star sniffled and relaxed her muscles as she heard Marco's voice at her doorway. She was expecting that, too, since she had kind of been in there ever since she finished breakfast at 9, and it was already three in the afternoon. She gave a heavy sigh and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she faced Marco's silhouette standing midst the hallway light.

"Yeah, I'm here. You can come in if you want, Marco. I won't bite." She said, trying to sound upbeat as Marco walked over to her, a look of concern on h is  face. He sat on the bed next to her, slumping his shoulders as he analyzed Star's face, searching for an answer to clear his confusion. Star gave him a smile, though she knew her tired eyes were giving her away. Marco shifted a bit, never breaking his gaze.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said decisively. Star shrugged and blew a raspberry.

"Uh, nothing really. Just.....thinking about old times with old rel-uh, friends." Star said in false nonchalance. She looked at Marco, who was knitting his eyebrows together in suspicion. She gave a resigned sigh.

"I was thinking about an old boyfriend, Marco." She said. Star threw her arms up before he could reply, ignoring his expression as she got up from the bed.

"I know, I know! 'Why are you thinking about Tom again?' I don't know! I-I really don't know!" She ranted aloud. Star stopped herself, and she put her hands on her vanity, looking at her weary face in the mirror as she smiled without joy.

"Ha, honestly, that's not too unexpected, right? I never know why I make such stupid decisions." She said dryly. Marco rolled his thumbs in his hands for a few seconds, looking like he was thinking of what his answer should be. Instead of answering, however, he simply got up and left the room. Star stared at the door, unsure of how to react to his action, but she didn't have to, seeing as how he returned with a speaker, and AUX chord, and his phone.

"Decisions are just actions that change your story." Marco said in a grunt as he crouched down to plug in the speakers. He grabbed his phone and connected the AUX chord to the plug-in of the speakers and his phone. He hovered his finger over the phone screen and looked at Star assuredly. She turned around and crossed her arms curiously, looking back at him.

"So with that, I decide to make even better memories than that no-good hothead jerk's memories with you." He said, filled with determination. Marco tapped the phone screen, and a upbeat drumbeat began to play. He got up and grabbed her hands, pulling her from the vanity. A starting beat played, and lyrics poured into the room as the two began to dance.   


_ So it's over? I didn't realize _ __   


Marco shook his hips wildly, and Star broke her composed demeanor, uncrossing her arms as she was overcome with a fit of snorting laughter.

_ It's so much colder _

Marco laughed and grabbed her hand, spinning Star around in one perfect twirl.

_ But it was no surprise _

  
Star hopped and twirled Marco in an instant, his exclaims drowned out by Star's giggles. She let go of him and Marco caught his balance before running into the bed. Star covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter as Marco tripped over his own feet walking back to her. Star suddenly widened her eyes in realization and held her hands behind her back and gave him a flirtatious smile as she walked towards him. Marco looked at her with mild confusion in his smile as she put her left hand on his shoulder and grabbed his left hand with her right, but he caught on as she stood up and looked at him expectantly. He smiled widely and began to waltz with her around the room at a lively pace, the two giggling as the other slightly messed up the steps.

_ When you say you won't forget me _

_ Well I can tell you that's not true _

_ 'Cause every day since you left me _

Star and Marco extended their arms out as Marco spun her into his arms, meeting each other's eyes in a solitary, intimate, fleeting moment. The two blushed, and Star gave Marco a small smile as she leaned towards him expectantly. Marco filled the gap between them eagerly, and Star's worries and sorrows, even if only for that moment, melted away.

_ I've thought less and less of you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed this one im so sorry but enjoy anyways


	3. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star can't study alone, now can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired and im supposed to be studying. so i wrote this

Homework is unnecessarily important in making sure you get good grades. Your finals are incredibly important when it comes to making sure you keep them. Star knew this, and she tried her hardest to focus on the textbook in front of her and read the assigned passages in order to study for her finals, but as she found herself playing hand-clap games like Lemonade and Elevator with a new-and-improved  _flying_ narwhal, she knew she wasn't going to be able to focus on studying on her own.

"Marco!" Star called out into the house, lying upside down on her bed as she still continued her hand-clap game with the narwhal without missing a beat. She heard footsteps, and Marco peered into the room a few seconds later. He took in the now-normal zany situation, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was,

"You can't study, can you?"

Star sighed as she sped up the rate of clapping without breaking a sweat, the flying narwhal tensing up as it struggled to keep up with her. "Yeah. But I really tried to! It's just hard for me to focus! I keep reading, and reading, but it's like nothing's making sense. I feel like I haven't even learned this at all!"

Marco walked over to her side and picked up the textbook, looking at the page number. He laughed and sat down next to her, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, for starters, you're three units ahead of where we actually are in the textbook." He said with a smile. Star closed her eyes and groaned loudly, perfectly continuing the game with the flying narwhal, who was now covered in beads of sweat as they tried to keep up with the princess.

"Well, can you study with me? I do better when I do stuff with you. Especially school stuff. You're like, my living cheat sheet." Star said cheerfully. 

"Yeah, sure." Marco agreed. He began flipping through the textbook pages, and pulled out his reading glasses from his pocket as he searched. He unfolded them and slipped them on, and glanced quickly at Star, who was still rapidly clapping back at a near exhausted flying narwhal.

"Star, pay attention. First rule of studying: no distractions." He said. Star froze in her position and gave him a smile.

"Alright." She put her arms down and scooted herself across the bed to lay her head in Marco's lap. Marco, much more comfortable with this affection nowadays, smiled as he continued searching through the textbook. The narwhal fell on to the bed, completely fatigued, and soon all you could hear was adorable quiet snores as Marco finally found the unit they were studying. As Marco questioned Star on topics that would be covered on their impending final, Star played with the strings on Marco's sweater as she gave answers and asked questions. At one point, the two ended up laying next to each other on the bed, Marco holding the textbook in the air so the two could read together, their heads touching. At another point, Marco lay on his stomach, constantly readjusting his glasses as Star struggled to perfectly balance the now comatose narwhal on his head. Two hours later, the two had almost completely covered all the information, with Star and Marco going back and forth with ideas and answers to help each other out. Marco sighed as he flipped to the last page of _half_ of the unit. 

"Okay, so here are the final questions for this section, okay Star?" He said, his eyes half-lidded as he held his chin up with his hand. Star gave no response. Marco turned to her to find that she had fallen asleep, cuddling the sleeping narwhal as her slack face looked peacefully blissful. Marco smiled at the sight of her, and turned to lay on his back next to her. He set the textbook down and closed his eyes, laying his head next to Star's as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiled and sighed contently, his last thought before he drifted into slumber being, 

"Eh, screw the final."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know its saturday, not friday, but have this anyways.


	4. Kiss Kiss Narwhal Blast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to someone's tags, this drabble was born. Basically, binge watching anime after finals, and the shenanigans that happens because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to add to this drabble soon lol

"Marco, the wifi's being a jerk again!"

Star tapped the mouse over and over in hopes of the episode loading faster, but to no avail. She sighed as Marco brought over Pringles and soda in anticipation for the finale of an anime thay ended nine years ago. Finals week was over after five days of hell, and the two were starting of winter vacation the proper way; by binging anime.

"Stop clicking, then! You'll confuse the computer with the constant commands!" He said as he set the cylinder of happiness and the sodas onto the coffee table, next to the laptop. He gae a small grunt as he sat down on the ground next to Star and wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't help it! This is it, Marco. We find out what the heck is going to happen to the Host Club!" She said ecstatically, throwing her arms up. Star sighed contently and lay her head into Marco's shoulder, covering the two in a warm fleece blanket she stole from Marco earlier. Marco smiled and took a chip from the cylinder.

"Honestly, who knew you'd be a bigger weeb than Ferg, Alf, and me all together?" He said, shaking his head as he munched on the chip. "And Ferguson almost got a fairy waifu." He added, a slight tinge of awe in his tone. Star giggled and flashed him a teasing smile.

"I kind of am a real life Sailor Moon, you know. I can't help but relate to these animes." She said, and nuzzled his nose with hers. A butterfly kiss, of course. Marco clicked his tongue, touching his forehead with hers.

"Nah, Sailor Moon is way cooler." He said. Star laughed and shoved him playfully as Marco grinned. A sudden clacking sounded, and an upbeat theme song began to play, signifying the slow wifi had finally caught up. Star squealed and squeezed Marco's hand in anticipation as the two unashamedly sang along to the beginning of the theme song, 

"Kiss Kiss, Fall in Love!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just stayed up til three finishing that anime kill me


	5. An Old Anniversary and The Beginning of a New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco are dragged into attending one of Mewni's most important balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating oh my god so here enjoy this really big drabble(if you can still call it that lmao)

"Royal balls are such a pain, aren't they?" Star said as she tugged down at her dress and stiffly curtsied to the royal families who walked in through the castle doors. Marco adjusted his bow tie and shrugged, smiling widely.   

"Nah, I like to dress up. It makes me seem, like, classy and clean. Which is exactly the impression I want to make on your parents."   

Star laughed, tucking in a loose strand of hair that kept coming undone from her ridiculously large bun. That was the reason she brought him to this ball, after all. It was their parent's anniversary, and every year there was ball dedicated to the successful reign of the royal Mewni family. Her dad had called her via magic mirror(since his last visit was an utter disaster and Star had asked him, very nicely, not come back to Earth unless it was an emergency) and told her that she was to come at once to be fitted for a dress.   

"But dad, don't you think training with the wand is more important than having to go to the ball? I mean, what if the half-crystal just suddenly goes crazy and explodes? Or we get ambushed by Toffee's monsters? Or-"   

"Sweetie." Her father said, giving her a patient smile. Star huffed and chewed on the wand, knowing that there was no backing out of going to the ball this time.   

"Look, I know you're not fond of our royal balls," Her father said, and then quickly, under his breath, "Or being royal in general, BUT!" Star gave her father a defeated look as she expected some half-hearted attempt to make her realize her "responsibilities", but her father gave her a mischievous smile and said,  

"You can take a friend from Earth to the ball." He said. Star's eyes widened with excitement, but froze as her father flashed another mischievous grin. "As long as  they are someone you, er, treasure deeply and are in a situation where there is mutual romantic importance towards each other."  

"He wants me to go as your date?" Marco had said when Star quoted her father to him. She awkwardly smiled as she nodded in reply. She _would_ have said that he didn't have to, and she _would_   have said that he could at least go pretend to be her date, but she refrained, subconsciously hoping it didn't take any sugarcoating to convince him to do it. After her polite request, Marco simply looked up pensively for a second, and then gave Star a smile and said, "Okay. When's the ball?"  

Now there they were, two sort-of-dating best friends on an official date. In all honesty, neither thought it would be to an actual ball, but Star and Marco have learned in their time together that a lot of their firsts were never what they imagined anyways. Star was busy talking to Marco about how many times the ballroom had to be rebuilt because of her monster-fighting when the sound of trumpets confidently blasted throughout the ballroom, calling everyone's attention. The Butler, a small, meek sort of figure, scurried up to the doors by the Thrones and proclaimed, "All witness the King and Queen Butterfly of Mewni!"  

Servants pulled open the doors, and out came Star's parents, strolling gracefully towards their thrones. The king sat first, searching the room discreetly for his daughter as the Queen stood in front of her throne. Everyone bowed, including a frantic Marco, but Star stood and waved to her parents instead. Her father waved back delighted, and after a tsk and a shake of the head, her mother gave her a small wave back and sat down.   

Now the ball had officially begun. Noblemen, duchesses, princesses, and other royal affiliates gathered on the floor as the music began to play. A peaceful, quiet tune was the setting to the dance, and Star grabbed Marco's hand.  

"Wanna dance, my masked mystery man?" She asked with exaggerated flair. Marco groaned playfully as she pulled him towards the dance floor.  

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you, Star?" He said with a serene smile. Star shook her head as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and took his hand.  

"Not on your life."  

Marco took her waist and swung her around to the rhythm of the waltz, the two sharing fits of giggles as they took turns dipping one another. They managed to stay in sync with the other dancers without disrupting the waltz and distracting others, but Queen Butterfly began to notice her daughter swinging around with a boy she had never seen before. Her husband elbowed her gently.  

"Seems like a nice one, eh?" The King said carefully, watching his wife's face and trying to keep himself from smiling. The queen froze.  

"Is he...?" She began to say, and gripped the armrest on her seat tight as she watched the mysterious boy handling her daughter dip her once more. Star tried to discreetly kiss his nose as they went back up, but her mother saw. Marco looked at Star with the expression of a deer in headlights, and Star simply laughed and spun him around. The queen tightened her grip on the armrest, and her knuckles went white.  

"I'm sure they are, but judging by the way Star smiles with him, and how he smiles back, I'm sure they are perfect pair. He is the one we asked to guide her, remember?"  

The queen stood up abruptly from the throne, startling the servants next to her. The musicians stopped playing, and everyone faced the queen as she stood before them.  

"Dear friends and allies, personal introductions will commence now. Please come up a pair or group at a time to greet my husband and I." She said in a friendly yet authoritative voice. "And for her sake, I would like my daughter and her, er," Queen Butterfly glanced at Marco, who looked like he was about to collapse from anxiety, and cleared her throat. " _Guest_ , to greet us first. Thank you."   

The queen gracefully seated herself in her throne once again, and the music began to play once more. The guests began to assemble themselves in a thick line facing the Thrones. Marco turned to Star with nervous look.  

"Did you see the way she hesitated?! Your mother HATES me already!" He whispered worriedly, wringing his hands as he held them behind his back. Star took his arm and sighed.  

"She doesn't hate you, Marco. My mom is just.....a tough nut to crack, you know? You'll be okay." She gave him a warm smile, yet Marco could see a twinge of emotion hidden underneath. Fear? Regret?  

Sadness?  

"What aren't you telling me, Star?" He said quietly, ignoring the stares from the other guests as they slowly walked towards Star's parents. Star looked at her feet, and after a second, she cleared her throat.  

"Uh, well, my mom's kind of been overprotective of me ever since my bad break up with Tom. He acted like such a refined royal, but my mother never trusted him. Now, after seeing she was right about her hunch, she's always been hesitant of letting me, well," Star paused to give Marco a bashful smile. "Date."  

Marco nodded his head slowly in understanding, and he smiled in determination.  

"Well, I'll make sure to not do anything stupid up there to make your mom ban dating for you. As long as you make sure she doesn't kill me."  

Star laughed and patted his shoulder. "I will."   

"Star!" Her father exclaimed, getting up from his throne to greet his daughter.   

"Hey, dad-oof!"  

Star was scooped up into a tight hug by her father before she could finish saying hello. Star gave her father a strained smile as she pushed herself out of his grip. After a few gasps for air, Star returned back to a normal smile. 

"Nice to see you too, dad. Hey, mom!" She said, turning to her mother. Marco stood still as the Queen got up from her throne with a small, but pleasant smile. 

"Hello, darling. Err, would it hurt if you just addressed me as your highness at these gatherings? It's very informal, you know." The Queen said, but she caught herself and shook her head playfully. "What am I saying; This is _you_ I'm asking." 

"Want me to call you Queen Mom again like I used to?" Star joked, and her mother laughed, a short, clear sound that resonated with a surprising amount of joy. Marco smiled and gave a faint chuckle at the scene before him, which made Star's mother turn and remember he was still there. A stern look returned, and she faced Star once again, plastering on a friendly smile. 

"And.....who's this?" Queen Butterfly said, the restraint evident in her voice. Marco gulped and did a quick bow. 

"Uh, I'm Marco Diaz. From the....Earth dimension?" Marco managed, and he internally groaned. " _Amazing."_ He thought. _"You meet her for the first time and you question where you live."_  

Star gave Marco a supportive thumbs up. She looked at her mother and said proudly, "Yep! He's been my best friend ever since you sent me to Earth, and he's prevented me from getting into any situations that may have been _too_ dangerous for me." 

The Queen straightened, staring at Marco pensively. Marco gave her a nervous smile and nodded. 

 _"This boy doesn't seem very confident around me."_ The Queen thought, and she almost cracked a smile. _"Good. Very unlike the overzealous demon prince. This one doesn't seem too bad so far."_  

The Queen gave him a respectful nod of recognition. 

"Well, Marco Diaz, may I ask what it is that the likes of you are doing here with my daughter?" 

The Queen cursed mentally, which is the only way she would ever do something as vulgar as swearing. She was only trying to address the fact that he came from another dimension, but..... 

 _"That may have come across as too harsh."_  

Star scoffed at her mother. "Mom!" She said through her teeth.  

 _"Yes, too harsh."_  

Marco looked pale white, fear draining the poor boy of his color as he struggled to keep his gaze with the Queen. The Queen raised her hands in front of her chest in defense. 

"I only meant to recognize that he was a foreigner. I have never met him before, either. I meant no offense by this, Sir Marco." 

"Oh, uh,I-I'm not a knight, your Majesty. I'm just your daughter's best friend." Marco squeaked out.  

"But surely you are her guide on Earth? At least, that's what my husband told me." 

"Well, uh, yes, that's what the school asked me to do when she just arrived." 

"Then you must be recognized as the guard you are to her." The queen straightened. Star mumbled, "He's not a guard, and I can protect myself." The queen rolled her eyes.  

"Well, then let's make him someone equal to your skills, then, Star." 

She leaned towards the two children, and said quietly to Marco, 

"Marco Diaz of Earth, would you accept my offer of knighting you as an honorary member of the Mewni Royal Guard?" 

The teen's eyes went wide, Star's with surprise and Marco's with glee. He smiled, but his giddiness wavered. 

"Um, do you really want me to be a knight, your Majesty?" He asked cautiously. The queen smiled warmly at him, and the small knot in Star's stomach melted away as she watched Marco slowly grow on her mother. 

"Yes, I do. For my daughter's sake, and from my own genuine interests for you. You seem like a rational boy. Humble, kind. You are _exactly_ the kind of person I want Star to be around." The queen said. Marco gave a small smile and a nod in reply, and King Butterfly gave a loving smile as Queen Butterfly grabbed her staff from the throne, it immediately changing into a jewel encrusted sword as she touched it. Marco knelt quickly, and the Queen grinned proudly at her guests. 

"Fellow Royals and nobles, we have a bit of an unprecedented event to go along with our ball. If you could give me your attention." The queen paused and leaned towards Marco. 

"There's usually a ritual cleansing bath and some jousting games you have to participate in order to qualify as a knight, but since you are from Earth, we can overlook that for now, yes? I'm sure you're not used to bathing in front of a crowd, either, so that would be a good thing for all of us." She said quietly. Star held in a giggle as Marco tried to hide his flusteredness and shook his head. The queen laughed and held up her sword. 

"Alright, then. Marco Diaz of Earth, I hereby dub thee an honorary knight for the Mewni Royal guard. May you always protect a lady, only speak the truth, be loyal to whom you serve, devoted to your cause, charitable and defensive of the poor and helpless, and brave. " 

The queen smiled, and as Marco stood to the roars of applause from the guests, she winked at her new knight. 

"Keep an eye on Star for me, alright? I trust she'll pull through her dangerous ventures without a scratch as long as you stand by her side." 

Marco nodded. "Yes, my Queen." 

He felt someone's hand take his, and looked at Star giving him the widest smile he'd ever seen on her face. Their fingers interlocked, and the ball continued once again, with a princess and a knight resuming their waltz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise ill try and be more on top of things just dont expect consistency lol


	6. *The X Files Theme Song Plays*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what I started watching

"Hey, do you ever think about what's out there?" Marco said, shifting his arms underneath Star's head. They were lying in the backyard, swaying in the hammock as they watched the sky illuminate with millions of stars. It became routine for them to just cuddle after their always-busy day, and as the best friends they were, they didn't need to talk much in order to enjoy each other's presence. As boyfriend and girlfriend, they got to enjoy each other's presence in this kind of intimate way. But conversation was always welcome, anyways. Star hummed pensively, twirling her wand around in her hand as she fixated her gaze on a complicated constellation Marco had describe as Ursa Major. 

"Well, sure I do. You're talking about aliens, right?" She asked, and she could feel Marco's chest vibrate as he laughed softly underneath her. 

"Yeah, I mean aliens."

"Well, yeah! I mean, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch, right? I use a magic wand, we both fight monsters everyday, and we use scissors to travel through alternate and parallel dimensions.   
Seems like aliens could be a thing, too."

Star finished and looked up at the sky, but was actually focused on hearing Marco's heartbeat. His chest slowly moved up and down, the rhythm lulling her into a sense of security that she always felt when she was in Marco’s arms. Her father had always said that best friends usually ended up making the best couples, and she couldn’t have agreed more. Marco planted a kiss on her head, pushing her headband ever so slightly.

“Yeah, yeah. I just feel like aliens are on a whole different level, you know? Like, humans have always been infatuated with the idea of extraterrestrial life. That’s the main reason the X Files took off, you know? No matter how old it gets, no matter how cheesy some of the effects may be, it’s just so intriguing to be told that there in fact could be life other than on Earth.”

Star giggled and took his hand. “You’re so passionate about this! It’s cute, don’t worry.”

There was a pause between them, the air only sounding of gentle crickets crooning to the hidden moon. Marco sighed, and was about to suggest that they go back inside when Star interrupted his thoughts.

“Uh, what’s the X Files?”

Marco sat upright quickly, arms firmly around Star’s waist to prevent from launching her off the   
hammock.

“Okay, we’re spending the next seven hours introducing you to the X files.” Marco said, and Star giggled as an excited Marco took her hand and dragged her back inside the house, intent on keeping his word.


	7. Achoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute boyfriend Marco caring for his cute girlfriend Star who has the sniffles

Star sneezed loudly, the action making her stuffed ears pop. She groaned, snuggling deeper into the mounds of blankets she had created.

 

_ “I should have muffled that with my pillow. Ugh, three, two one….” _

 

“Star Butterfly! You are going to make your fever shoot through the roof with all those blankets!” He said, rushing into her room and chucking off the blankets one by one. He felt her forehead and tsked. 

 

“It’s probably around 103 by now. I’ll get you a cold towel, okay, Star?”

 

She groaned loudly. “You make them too cold. In Mewni, someone with a fever was sent into a sauna and they had to sweat out the bad magic in them to get better. Well, so they say.”

 

Marco stared at her in horror and shook his head. 

 

“God, Mewni and its medieval tactics make me wonder how you’re still alive.”

 

Star giggled weakly, which made her boyfriend smile. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently as he pecked her forehead with a light kiss. He then quickly let go to grab some hand sanitizer.

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back. I want that water bottle finished by the time the towel I bring cools down, alright? You need to stay hydrated.”

 

Marco rushed out of the room, leaving Star to scramble as quickly as she could for the pile of blankets. She laid on her stomach and allowed her upper half to suscept to gravity, her hands barely trying to grab the blankets at all. She groaned and shifted her weight to where she slid off the bed and into the pile of softness and warmth, sighing contently as she nestled into it like a chick in a nest.

 

Star smiled lazily as she felt herself drift into slumber, when a gentle, wet cold interrupted her ascension into sleep. Her eyes fluttered open with a start, and Marco pulled his hand back.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you had fallen asleep.” He whispered. He scooped her up with his hands, and Star gave no protest this time, only humming as her content smile returned once again as Marco was removing her from her nest and carefully setting her back down on her plush bed. He grabbed the bed sheet, placed it over her, and gave her her favorite teddy bear. Another quick peck on the forehead, and the slight warmth of his lips was replaced with the moistness of a small rag.

 

“This is all you need. Get some rest, okay? I’ll be right over if you need me. Just shout.” He said, and she looked at him with annoyance. He chuckled and brushed away the tangled strands of hair in front of her face. Star looked like a mess. A sick, tired, adorable mess.

“I’m just kidding. I’ll check up on you, my constellation. Now go to sleep.” 

Star hummed in response and closed her eyes, and she felt Marco’s weight leave the bed. As she drifted back into her long-awaited slumber, she smiled, silently thanking Marco for all she had done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the inconsistency of updates, i update whenever i please


End file.
